The Doc and the Med Student
by bee87
Summary: One-shot takes place in The Storm part 1. What if Chuni hadn't interrupted Carter and Lucy until a little bit later. What might have happened. Rated M for lemon


**The Doc and the Med Student.**

**CPOV**

Lucy was examining my chest x-ray. Her finger brushing against the board "I don't see a broken rib. Maybe a hairline fracture" she walked back over to me. I still couldn't believe that she had been able to wind me with one kick. I had been left on the floor gasping for air.

"I feel like an elephant sat on my chest" I said, not trying to spare her feelings, I was still dabbing at the wound on my forehead.

"Well just say seated okay? Don't get up"

"Ahh"

"How did you get that cut on your forehead?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I think I hit it with the chart" she began cleaning the wound. That's when it hit me "You've taken martial arts before" I smiled.

"I took karate like when I was seven" she chuckled. This was probably the first time that we were having a conversation and not arguing with each other.

"Ouch" I said as she continued cleaning my forehead wound, I also turned my head away from her. I had been looking at Lucy differently since Dale had made that comment about her underwear, right now she was in very close proximity and it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh come on. It can't hurt that bad, it's tiny it doesn't even need a stitch" she scolded me the way a teacher might tell off a naughty student.

"Ouch" I repeated with more emphasis and wincing in pain. This time she stopped what she was doing.

"Baby" she said softly.

There was silence and then she did something I didn't expect.

"Here" she leaned and planted a feather-light kiss on my forehead. "Better?" she asked as she leaned back again.

I nodded "Much" and it was. It was around this point I became aware that we were the only ones in the room and the doors were shut, with the blinds closed.

We looked each other in the eyes and shared a moment. I saw the longing in Lucy's eyes and knew I would have to be the one to put an end to this before I got into trouble.

"I'm a Doctor, you're a student" I said, shaking my head. Convincing myself of the reasons why we shouldn't be doing this as much as I was convincing her.

"Umhmm" She agreed, with lust filled eyes, her face moving closer to mine.

"So we shouldn't be doing this" It was taking all of my willpower to try and stop what I now realized was inevitable.

"Umhm" she shook her head in agreeance but didn't stop leaning into me.

Then her sweet, soft lips were on mine and I found myself kissing her back, uncontrollably with passionate abandoment. My tongue found her bottom lip and traced along it. At my touch she parted her lips and my tongue dove into her succulent mouth. Her tongue was stroking mine and vice versa.

I peeled my lab coat off and Lucy removed her sweater all the while our mouths still attached. I pulled away for air and transferred my lips to her collar bone alternating with sweet kisses and little nips. She lifted my chin back up to her and once more our lips locked together. I didn't care that we could get in trouble anymore all I cared about was her.

**LPOV**

I couldn't believe we were doing this. Carter was my mentor and there were rules. If anybody found us he could get in serious trouble. What if Weaver were to walk in on us right now? Would Carter lose his job? I'm pretty sure I had locked the door though.

Why did I care about all that stuff when this felt so good. I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He groaned into my mouth and I knew that he wanted this as much as I did. Maybe that's why we had always argued, because of the sexual chemistry we had for one another and the frustration of not being able to take it anywhere. It was like my Grandparents they fought constantly but had great sex. Don't ask me how I know that.

I loosened my hand from his hair and moved it down his back until it was resting on his ass, I gave it a little squeeze. I don't know what had come over me. I didn't usually do things like this but Carter responded to me as he removed my vest, then bra and his hand started to crawl came to a rest, cupping my breast. Then he brought up his other hand to grope my other breast.

"mmm" a soft moan passed through my lips. Needing air I began tracing his jawline with my mouth and then kissed the side of his neck gently. He rolled my breasts around in his hands expertly and used his thumb and forefinger to tease my nipples. I felt like I should be doing more for him and brought my hand round to his front and he was certainly aroused by what we were doing. I undid his belt buckle and then unfastened his pants. My hand dipped down into his silk boxers. Nice. I wrapped my fingers around him and began pumping. My lips found his again and we were kissing breathlessly.

He untied my scrubs and in one fluid motion pulled them off. "Hmm, Dale was right about the thong" he mused, smiling to himself.

"What?" I chuckled, taking my hand off of him.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter" he smirked.

"Remove the pants Mr" I ordered him and he obliged, taking the boxers with them. Then he unbuttoned and removed his shirt and stripped off the t-shirt that was under it.

"Your turn" he said as if I wasn't already practically naked already.

I wriggled out of the thong and he looked up and down my body in approval. Then we were on the floor, it wasn't the most comfortable of places but it would have to do. Our bodies were entwined and then he was in me and thrusting back and forth, setting a rhythm. I moaned in ecstasy with each thrust, I was close and began bucking my hips to meet his thrusts. As I moaned he groaned, we were careful to do it quietly though so that no one could hear us. A few moments later we reached our climax and Carter rolled off of me.

It had been truly amazing, mind blowing sex, but I knew it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it.

We were just putting our clothes back on when Chuni called "Is there anyone in there?"

"You locked the door right?" Carter asked, putting his lab coat back on.

"Yes" I sighed, putting my sweater back on.

"Both of them" I'm pretty sure I had locked both of them but then the handle started to twist and we dashed over to lock the door.

Who's in there?" Chuni asked.

"Just a second" I called back, Carter gave me a disapproving look. "What? She know's someone's in here. We just locked the door in her face"

We parted ways Carter going out that door and me going out the back door. We had gotten away with it. No one knew what had just happened between us.

"Lucy, you're inside out" Chuni called out to me.

"Oh" I blushed. Crap.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
